mirosiafandomcom-20200215-history
Isle of Mirosia
Geography Mirosia is the only island in the entire plane to have a fixed location. Guided to it's original location by the winds, Mirosia was secured in place by the efforts of an Archdruid, who gave his life to create the Great Vine, which holds the island aloft and connects it to The Shallows below. The island seems to bear the shape of a stalactite, with a ring of mountains at it's top. Waterfalls flow off it's sides, feeding into the ocean below. At the center of Mirosia is a small lake, around which many of her buildings are built. The beauty of the island is almost idyllic, a respite in the center of a chaotic world. Natural Resources Mirosia is by nature short of natural resources. It's small size must support an outsize population - while The Shallows and some of Mirosia herself allows the isle to grow her own food and a limited supply of lumber, she lacks much in the way of ores and treasures. Lumber is grown on the outside of the mountain ring of Mirosia. The forests here are carefully managed, so as to maintain a healthy ecosystem that can continue to yield wood for many years to come. Various races that are at home in the forest - wood elves, some halflings and the like take responsibility for the condition of the woodland. The lumber fuels in the large parts the shipyards of Mirosia, which are critical to it's survival, so most of the structures on the island are built from stone rather than wood. Stone is mined from the mountains on Mirosia, with a mind to making then emptied spaces usable as living quarters, storehouses, and other such spaces as they are needed. A few crops can be grown up here besides lumber. A few vinyards and orchards have been built up here, and a varient of wasabi can be found by streams flowing down from the mountains. ARCHITECTURE Limited space on the island means that all construction is planned for the long term. Stone is carefully cut from the mountains and rock below in such a fashion that it creates livable space as well, doubling the effective use of the limited space on the island. Dwarves and other races who excel at tunneling and mining lead these quarrying and building efforts, making sure that stone is cut in a fashion responsible to the long-term integrity of the island. Such stonecutting is important business on the island, and those who work in it hold much sway in the circles of power on Mirosia. DEFENSES The ships transport adventurers to Floating Islands, both those found in sky and sea. Adventurers are the first and last line of survival for Mirosia, providing it with resources that are otherwise unavailable, an early warning system and defense mechanism against potential threats pulled in from other planes, and also rescuing hapless souls who were brought along with floating islands when they appear. Local guardsmen also support Mirosia's defenses, manning the airships and patrolling the town. Government Mirosia is ruled by the Archwizard Ilryser, a young blonde half-elven man with startlingly golden eyes. His apprentices, including Variel, a half-drow, assist him in these matters. Unlike most wizards, he's taken the time to learn how to wear armor, preferring a heavy plate, and he wields an unusual double-bladed scimitar. While Mirosia is overseen by the Archwizard, he's mostly hands-off unless he sees an issue of significant concern, most often assigning adventurers to handle threats to Mirosia he considers serious, and occasionally setting policy on the use of certain rarer resources or settling a major dispute. Day-to-day matters are overseen by the market chiefs, who manage Mirosia's resources with care. The guard and their commanders, referred to as "wardens", may process basic matters of justice, but refer more serious violations to the Archwizard and his apprentices for judgement. Mirosia takes a dim view of serious infractions, especially wanton violence - the limited space on the island makes it important to live in peace with each other, as open conflict could easily injure many. Criminals are often offered the choice of death or exile. Religion See also: Cosmology The diversity of people who have come to Mirosia has forced the inhabitants to accept a variety of religious beliefs, and many different gods from a variety of pantheons are worshiped here. While most faiths are accepted, a number of gods whose practices and portfolios are considered destructive to society, collectively referred to as "Dark Gods", are not tolerated for open worship. Examples might include gods of undeath, war, or deception, though this often depends on the alignment of the god in question, or in cases of neutrality, the actions of their adherents. ; Included Locations : The following regions are considered part of Mirosia. :* The Shallows